U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,435 (Platz, 2003) discloses a glass keyboard having a keyboard surface made from a flexible thin glass pane. A carrier material pane is arranged in opposing relation to the flexible thin glass pane, and the carrier material pane and glass plane are separated from each other by means of a spacer. The inner opposing surfaces of the panes are provided with electroconductive layers, which form electrodes and establish a switching contact when they touch. The flexible thin glass pane can be deformed by applying localized pressure such that the electroconductive layers contact and establish the switching contact. A receiving means for an exchangeable insert is arranged on the side of the carrier material pane away from the flexible thin glass pane. The insert serves for the marking of keyboard fields of the keyboard surface. The carrier material pane is preferably made of a transparent material such as glass so that the markings behind the carrier material pane are visible.